Vampire Curse
by Gomo19090
Summary: The world as Damon knew it changed from one morning to the next. Suddenly anyone that was vampire was suddenly human and roughly 20% of the human population was something vampire 'like'.
He was having a dream, it had to be a dream. But the pain was too great and his throat too tight for it to be a dream. Damon's head lulled to his left as a weak moan escaped his dangerously dry lips. He hadn't felt anything like this in, well, decades. So very human. His body surged forward as a fit of coughs racked his restrained frame. He couldn't move. His pulse thudded underneath his flesh, hard and quick. The realization set his mind going and his instincts into over-drive as he tried fruitlessly to free himself from the metal binding over his naked chest and thighs. Whatever he was strapped too had him in a ninety degree angle. He was human. Pathetically human and compromised.

He opened his eyes, only to realize he was blinded. He tried to speak - scream, only to realize he couldn't, words bubbled in his throat but couldn't be voiced, died right where they began. Panic and fear settled deep inside him as he tried to search his mind for an explanation for why things were like this. Why was he afraid? He couldn't remember. _There was a flash of light… A witch?_

He could hear. A drip... drip...drip... A door screeched open and a light clicked on, forcing his eyes closed. He could see again, so he wasn't blind his human eyesight just sucked.

When he could, when the throb in his head decimated, he opened his eyes a peek, then wider once he realized someone was standing before him. His lips parted to let out an alarmed sound he couldn't control - silent and un-heard besides in his head. He breathed heavily, sweat broke out all over his body as he chest heaved. The woman before him was familiar.

He opened his mouth to ask her, demand answers from her. _What in the hell is going on? Why am I here? You better start explaining now, Bon-Bon?_ Only he couldn't voice his words and the female cocked her head like an animal.

"You can't talk because I won't allow it…" Her voice rose with question maybe wonder, he wasn't at all certain. Her voice was different, thick but oddly smooth. Different but the same. A smirk played across her lips, her lips were red, and he's sure they weren't that red before. The twist of her lips were odd, and so Bonnie like he was half-convinced she wasn't actually Bonnie at all and she was possessed. But he's more focused on her new set of teeth - very white and very sharp, especially two in the very front. His heart sank. Bonnie was a vampire and he was a human.

 _A dream…_ Only, is it normal for his head to hurt this bad in a dream? Is it normal for him to be this cold because he's naked against a metal table. Some type of spell or some other type of freaky witchy shit?

The woman takes a step closer to him, her green eyes flashing a bright gold. That was unusual. He doesn't think he's ever seen a vampire do that before. "Do you wish to speak?" She asked.

Risking it, he takes his eyes off of her to look around the concrete room, it was fairly bare like a clean out room for storage.

Then, his face is harshly grabbed and he forced to look into Bonnie's blazing, annoyed gaze. Fear worms it's way into his gut as her nails - claws - dig into his face. Claws? Since when- "Never, look away from me when I am speaking to you." She growled deeply and it vibrated over his skin.

He's having second thoughts about this being a dream. But if not a dream what else? Why and how was he human? Where was everyone else. Most importantly, why in the hell was he naked?

He nods the best he can hoping to lessen some of the agony she's causing to his poor human face, and she lets go. Her eyes are green again as she gives him a studying glare. He's so busy staring into her eyes which seem to have him trapped that he misses her hand reaching for a very sensitive area on his person.

His breath hitches his throat as her hand wraps around his member and tugs once. A moan escapes him and he closes his eyes and bites his lip. If he hadn't been so bewildered and been able to speak, he was of said something.

His face is gripped again tightly and his eyes spring open. She glared. Then she leans forward as if she's going to kiss him only to move to his neck, no kiss was lain there on a deep painful bite that has his body bucking forward and his mouth opening to scream.

He can feel the blood draining from him as she hungrily sucks on his neck. He can feel his body growing weaker and his heart rate increases so his blood flows faster. Then, when he's sure that he was going to die - be completely drained, she let go. Pulling back wiping a trail of blood from her chin.

"I was so hungry." She mumbles to herself.

 _I had forgotten how this feels_ , he thought as he began to fade.

Damon's in-between consciousness and unconsciousness, reality and fiction. What in the hell just happened? Soon his fight with consciousness was lost and his head dropped forward and he welcomed darkness


End file.
